


Counting the Minutes

by Le_Tournesol



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baker!Simon, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Post Wayward Son, Simon is Great with Kids, Steamy linen closet make out session, married snowbaz, midtwenties, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Tournesol/pseuds/Le_Tournesol
Summary: Baz spends three weeks away for work.Or, Simon and Baz can’t keep their hands off each other.





	Counting the Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> 100% Random

**  
Baz**

He’s driving me crazy, and I don’t think he even knows it. 

I haven’t seen him in three weeks, and he’s wandering around the party with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of trousers that are so tight that they’re hugging his ass in all my favorite ways. 

I want to slide my hands down the back of his pants and curl my hands around him, hold him against me and tease until he’s making those needy little noises against my mouth. 

I really need to find a dark corner or an empty room with a lock on the door. 

I was supposed to get in with plenty of time before the party started, and I had planned to get reacquainted, planned to pin him to our mattress and grind against him until he was sobbing my name, planned to sink my teeth into his collar until he was fucked out and satisfied, drunk on both of us. 

But it didn’t work out 

Nearly a full month ago I had to leave the country for work, but the bakery was understaffed, so Simon couldn’t get away to come with me. 

I kept pretty busy, but I was acutely aware of his absence in the empty evenings. He’s so alive, and he can fill a space in a way that makes everything warmer. I slept poorly without my personal space heater wrapped around my back. 

I didn’t say as much, but I’ve been counting down the days until I’d be home with him again like a lovesick schoolgirl. 

Dev’s birthday, which is nearly always an explosive occasion, happened to coincide with my return. Unfortunately, my flight was delayed due to weather, and I had to go straight from the airport to Dev’s party instead of spending the afternoon with Simon. 

Now as much as I’d like to grab Snow and get out of here, I have appearances to keep up, but that doesn’t mean we can’t disappear for a half hour. We won’t be missed, I think. 

While I try to plot out ways to get my husband alone, the party bustles around me. I vaguely register my uncle excusing himself to make the necessary rounds, and I offer the obligatory platitudes by rote before he stalks away to charm important political guests. 

Simon’s standing along the wall on the opposite side of the room, and I hope I can extract myself soon and make my way over to him. 

He tends to hover on the perimeter of these events.

Most of the older crowd aren’t sure how to treat him: He was the Mage’s heir, yet he defeated the Mage; he was a powerful magician, but now he’s hardly more magical than a Normal; he’s not one of us, but he married into one of our most highly regarded families. There’s no standard etiquette for someone as singular as Simon Snow, and they don’t know how to behave around him. 

I’m glad that our peers tend to do a much better job, and thankfully Fiona took to him well. 

Honestly, the two of them have developed a strange camaraderie as the odd ones out. 

As I’m considering them, Fiona says something that makes Simon snort with laughter, and my heart swells stupidly because I missed that awful, wonderful sound. 

Fiona catches my eye while Simon is distracted, raises an eyebrow, and slips away from him to join me.

She moves like a shadow along the wall until she bumps my shoulder with her own. 

“You look like you’re going to eat him,” she says by way of greeting while she flashes me a smile that makes me think of a shark. 

_ I might _ , I think, but I don’t tell her that.

One of the Grimm cousins catches sight of me, and I sigh tiredly when he makes a beeline in my direction.

Damn. 

But then Fiona puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me toward Simon, “Go find your man, Romeo. I’ll handle Iago.” She paints on a mischievous smile just before she links her elbow with my cousin, “Iago! Just the man I was looking for. Do you have a light?”

She leads him away masterfully and winks over her shoulder. 

I set my eyes on Simon.

_ Finally _ . 

**Simon**

I pull my phone from my pocket to check the time. 

Again. 

If Penny was here, she’d be shaking her head at me, but she and Shepard are running late because they couldn’t find his daughter Stella’s mary janes. 

She isn’t a fan of strappy shoes, and apparently she’d hidden them extremely well. 

Penny made it sound like she was frustrated with the toddler, but I know she was secretly impressed. 

I really wish they were here. 

I know Agatha’s somewhere in the crowd with her new girlfriend, but I don’t want to make things uncomfortable for them. Agatha really likes the girl, told me she didn’t think she  _ could _ feel this way about anyone, and I don’t want to make it awkward for them. She’s a Normal at her first magical party, and I doubt she’d feel better hanging around her girlfriend’s ex-boyfriend all evening. 

Fiona’s been around, but she tends to weave in and out of these sorts of events. She smokes like a freight train, too, so she vanishes pretty regularly. 

I’m having fun, I am, but I’m ready to go home. 

I thought I’d at least get to spend some time with Baz at the party, but he’d immediately been sequestered by various members of his family. Dev’s father had been parading him around to some of his business partners like a prized possession for most of the last hour. 

It’s all seemed terribly dull, so I’ve tried to stick with Fiona and Niall most of the evening. 

But I miss Baz. 

I walked out to meet him when he got here, and I got one quick snog for my trouble before Mordelia loudly interrupted us. 

We were dragged back into the fuss of the party almost immediately. 

I haven’t seen my husband in almost a month, and now he’s so  _ close _ but somehow still far away. 

Frowning, I decide to head back over to the buffet table or the bar, but I’m stopped before I reach my destination. 

An arm wraps around my middle, and suddenly I’m pressed heel to shoulder against a cool, familiar body. 

“Come with me,” Baz whispers into my ear, and I shiver. 

_ Finally.  _

He knows the mansion well, so it doesn’t take long for him to lead me to an inconspicuous closet. 

He checks to make sure no one is around before he pushes me in and shuts the door.

And then he spins me around until my back is against it and seals our mouths together in a searing kiss. 

There’s nothing gentle about it. 

It’s as desperate as I feel, and I know we don’t have a lot of time before someone notices we’ve gone missing. 

I start pulling at his tie, and then I’m undoing the buttons on his silky shirt and pushing my hands under the fabric to get to his skin. 

_ Yes.  _

Baz growls and abandons my lips for my throat. He presses hard kisses under my jaw and sucks at the juncture where my shoulder meets my neck. 

It’s his favorite spot. 

It’s mine too. 

Even the thought of his fangs scraping against my skin makes arousal pool in my belly, but he’s careful not to bite me here. After all, I’d be pretty fucked up for the rest of the party, and it would definitely arouse some suspicion.

_ Later _ , I think to myself. Tonight. 

His hand drops to my hips, and he pulls us together and grinds against me. 

I moan. 

Loudly. 

Baz leers like a triumphant predator, and I swear my knees go weak. 

Smirking, he pulls his wand from his sleeve and casts a few silencing spells, and then he’s tugging at my clothes insistently. 

His hands grip my thighs, and he hauls me off my feet and into his arms as he murmurs another spell. 

“Going to put this silencing spell to the test,” Baz promises between kisses. “Going to make you  _ scream _ .”

My head thuds against the door, and I make a strangled noise in the back of my throat. 

I’d be embarrassed if I wasn’t so far gone at the moment. 

Baz moans in response, and my toes curl.

He shifts, and my eyes roll back into my head. 

**Baz **

_ Yes, yes, yes, yes —  _

**Simon **

There’s nothing I can do about my hair. 

Baz got his fingers in it, and I know it has to be a mess from all the tugging and mussing.

I’m pretty sure my lips are kiss swollen, too, and my neck is probably red and splotchy. 

Baz somehow still looks pristine.

It’s not fair. 

There’s no evidence of our activities in spite of my efforts. All he had to do was cast a spell, smooth his hair with his hands, and cast another to get the wrinkles out of his pretty floral suit, and he’s back to looking utterly posh. 

He casts the same on me, but I know it barely works. 

My hair never cooperates, and I will never manage to look as put together as Baz. 

It’s in his DNA or something, I swear. 

He barely even looks ruffled, even though I know his face was flushed with desire only minutes ago. 

I bite my lip when I think about it, and his expression goes soft. 

He pushes a stray curl out of my eyes. 

“I love you,” he murmurs. 

I catch his hand before he can pull it away, “I love you, too. I missed you.” 

“Come with me next time,” he answers as he knots his tie. “It’s not like we need the money.”

I roll my eyes. 

He’s right, of course. With the Grimm and Pitch fortunes behind him, neither of us really  _ need _ to work, but I think we’d go insane if we didn’t. 

Besides, I like working at the bakery, and I know he enjoys his job as well, even if it drags him away sometimes. 

Before I can answer, the silencing spell wears off, and the low thrum of the party permeates our hiding place.

Then my phone chimes. 

It’s Penny’s tone, so I figure they’re here and asking where I am. 

Which means our stolen moment is over. 

I try to drink him in while I can to tide me over until we can crawl into a cab and go back to our flat. 

I imagine a shared hot shower and lazy kisses and crawling into our bed, and I want it all so badly. 

I lick my lips, “How long do we have to stay?” 

Baz can see right through me, and his lips curl in amusement. He purrs, “Ready for another round already?”

“Ready to have you to myself,” I reply, but my face heats up anyway. 

“Simon!” a tiny voice interrupts before Baz can respond. “Simon!”

Baz grins as he finishes primping, “You’re being summoned.”

While I’m always excited to spend some time with Stella, I’m determined to get an answer out of Baz, “Seriously, love.”

It’s the pet name that gets him, I know, because his expression is suddenly besotted, “Two hours, and then I can beg off.”

“Two? You spent the day traveling.”

“One and a half,” he concedes. “I’ll claim to be tired.”

“You  _ are _ tired,” I point out. 

“Well spotted,” he says, and he kisses my cheek before pushing the door open. 

Warm light spills into the little linen closet, and when I step out I’m greeted with a happy squeal. 

“Simon!” Stella beams. Her chubby legs carry her forward, and she leaps into my arms. She knocks the air out of me when I catch her, but I still swing her around while she giggles. “Daddy and I came to find you!”

Shepard trails behind her and looks between Baz and me, shakes his head, and mumbles something about Penny always being right. 

Baz says a quick hello to Stella and nods to Shepard before strolling coolly back into the heart of the festivities. 

“Duty calls?” Shepard asks and gestures to the noisy ballroom. I shake my head. 

“Baz can mingle for both of us,” I answer. “I’m done for the night.”

“Yay!” Stella cheers. “We can go play?” 

“Yep,” I tell her. “How about hide and seek?”

“Yeah!” 

“You sure you don’t mind watching her?”

“Of course,” I say. “I’ll put her down in a guest room around ten. Go have fun with your girlfriend.”

“Thanks,” he says. “Be good for Simon, Stel.” 

“Yes!” she replies and then tucks her head into my shoulder. 

Together, we watch him disappear, and then I give Stella my full attention, “Well, they do say time flies when you’re having fun. Shall we?”

And I may not have any magic anymore, but I swear time really does pass just a little bit faster that evening

**Author's Note:**

> This was hella random and the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written. Like, I just wanted to write some quick SnowBaz, and this is what happened. I’d say they’re around their mid twenties here. In this hc I imagine Shepard having a daughter (who is half pixie), and sometime later he and Penny get together. Sorry that it’s not Brit picked. Not sure I’ll leave this up or I may end up editing it. Not sure how comfortable I am posting anything suggestive, lol. Speaking of which, is this the right rating??  
Anyway. Hope you liked it.
> 
> [come fangirl with me on tumblr!](http://www.sunflower-le-tournesol.tumblr.com)


End file.
